


Dawning Day

by Mangacat



Series: Morningstar-Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil has been let loose on the world… and the Winchesters have their hands full with his demands for pie, education and getting into the family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning Day

 

The sun was slowly edging its way over the horizon, lighting up the dark night sky with uncountable hues of colour. From the first bright slip peeking up at the very edge of the world, it went up in yellow, orange, red, mauve and darker to the fading stars hanging onto the last vestiges of the night sky. The first break of dawn had always been perceptible to him no matter if there were closed doors, walls or windows in between. It was still fascinating and the most beautiful sight he’d beheld since his return to earth and the best thing of it was, it returned day to day with uncanny precision and calming reliability. Perched on the broad windowsill, his nose almost squashed into the glass in an undignified sprawl, he watched as the light raced over the mortal plane, chasing away the remnants of darkness and caressing the surface of the waking world. It tickled his skin with a pleasurable tingle and played in front of his eyes with a primal energy enticing him to join.

He never wanted it to end and he never wanted to miss another wondrous sunrise. He sure hadn’t missed how a lot of their lodgings tended to have at least a little bathroom window to the east, but more often than not a more panorama-like lookout like this. When he turned back to the room after the first magical moments of the sun rising had passed, he encountered a look from a pair of slanted hazel eyes, lids open barely enough to belie the fact that their owner was actually awake.

Starting slightly from his perch, he whispered a quiet apology for having woken the man by crawling out of the bed at the crack of dawn, but a little wave and a slight smile told him that it was alright before Sam buried his face in the pillow again and closed his eyes fully.

Luke – he had taking a liking to the nickname, but was still getting used to thinking of himself like that – contemplated on the little smile a bit more. It was making an appearance more often than not lately and accompanied a new peace of mind that seemed to have spread through Sam steadily, from the beginning of their journey up to now. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, which was curious considering the state of their life was probably more dangerous and trying than it had ever been, and no better in terms of accommodations. In a sweeping gaze, he took in the room. Two beds, a bathroom door, rickety chairs and a small table that only changed colour and style compared to the interior of all the other rooms they’d slept in up to now. There was always a little cot nowadays, on which he bravely started out the night. But there had seldom been an instant when he woke on it in the morning, too. Most of the time he ended up in Sam’s bed, seeking warmth and presence. The tall man rarely startled awake by now. He always woke to tuck up the covers, but there hadn’t been any more occurrences like the one with the knife under the pillow they both had silently agreed not to mention to Dean. Luke settled his gaze on the lump on the other bed near the door. While the older man had taken longer to accept his presence and trust, he was almost fiercely protective of him now, though in a different way than Sam. Luke rarely ended up crawling into Dean’s bed. Only when the images of darkness and terror spilled over into his dreams, unsettling his sleep, did he go over to the other man, trying to share comfort and calmness. They didn’t talk about it, but Dean was more likely to tousle his hair or treat him with a sweet doughnut after his breakfast run following these nights.

He had tried countless times to get the brothers to agree to him using a bit of persuasion and diversion to allow them to stay at better places or get free food – he had noticed pretty fast that a hunter’s line of work was not cut out to support a whole family (and his quite notorious sweet-tooth) in this world. Sam, however, had insisted that he learned and accepted things ‘the old-fashioned way’ and that sneaking his way around that with inhuman powers was strictly forbidden, not only for the fear of being tracked somewhere, but also to avoid the lure such great strength put on everyone. At Luke’s objection that it was only for the little things to make their life easier, Dean answered that he would never leave it at that and that with great power came great responsibility. Sam rolled his eyes and told him that all actions have consequences and if he took from one place, it would be missed at another.

Luke leaned against the window pane and let the cool glass send a chill over his cheek. He took these lessons very seriously, but sometimes his mind was torn between a childish temper tantrum and righteous indignation stemming from aeons worth of existence. Acting human was confusing and dangerous and he could understand very well now why the heavenly Host weren’t given all these choices in the same manner. Still, if he wanted to stay in this he would have to learn to abide by the code of conduct offered by mankind. Besides, he wanted to make Sam and Dean proud.

A rustle of cloth had him turn around to face the room again. Dean had sat up in his bed, looking over his shoulder to the window, face creased and hair ruffled.

“C’mere sport.”

Luke slid down from the ledge and listened to the little peculiar ‘pat, pat’ his naked feet made on the carpeted floor. He shambled over and crawled onto the bed at Dean’s side after the older man had scooted back to lean against the headboard. Dean regarded him with a stern look for a few moments and then smiled slightly.

“You’re thinking too loud, stop it.”

“But it’s about the important matter of life!”

“Even so, all it’s going to give you is a headache and more questions instead of answers. Don’t dwell on it. Have fun, you’re just a kid.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Luke felt his bottom lip stick out into a petulant pout almost of its own accord, which made Dean chuckle and gesture ‘See? There.’ Then he turned serious once again.

“But I think you’re right about being restless. We should find ourselves a hunt, because lazing about waiting for trouble to find us is just not the way to go.”

Since they’d left Bobby’s, the brothers had not taken any cases, just moved around a bit aimlessly, not staying in one place for too long for the fear of being tracked down by trivial if not supernatural means.

“Clarkville, Minnesota.”

The voice sounded from the other bed where Sam had turned around and was watching them avidly. Dean reacted with a blink of an eye and lifting his eyebrows. Sam obviously didn’t need any further incentive.

“Small town haunting, only one cemetery, should be a simple saltn’burn. Found it yesterday.”

Dean nodded and turned back to Luke jabbing a finger lightly into his arm.

“You hear that? Seems were going to Minnesota next. You go wash up and I go get something sugary for breakfast, how’s that sound? And then we’re off to ice that Casper for being overly friendly.”

Luke didn’t really understand what a Casper could have done to warrant such a treatment, but when he caught sight of Sam’s eye-roll, he knew it was one of these things. The frustration he felt at not knowing these things faded quickly to elation though. They were going to go on his very first hunt and today no less. The bathroom door had never closed faster behind his back.

~*~

Luke had taken up permanent residence in the middle of the seat between the two brothers whenever they were driving and he was quite alright with it. If he got sleepy, he would always end up with his head nestled against Sam’s chest and a strong arm around him. At the times he was wide awake, like right now, Dean let him rummage through the tape box and worked on what he called ‘the proper classical education’. Sam rolled his eyes and let him listen to the Dixie Chicks whenever he was driving and Dean was asleep, just to spite his big brother. Not that he actually _liked_ to listen to those songs. He just agreed with Sam about broadening his horizon in every which direction.

Now he was too wired to pay attention either way though, because up to now, all possible cases the brothers had found had been related back to Bobby for reassignment. But now they were going to find a real ghost and put their soul to rest and he would be there. It was an adventure just like anything he could have wished for and while he hadn’t forgotten the quest for his Father, but he wanted to learn everything about the mortal plane. And while he wasn’t sure what the Father had intended for him to do, once he had risen from this sleep, but he was certain that leading a life as heroic as Sam and Dean’s, learning how to save people and fight for this world that was so wondrous and bright could not lead him wrong.

They arrived in the small town late in the afternoon after a few hours of driving and Sam and Dean agreed that Luke was in dire need of a nap. Luke himself didn’t agree, stifling his yawn as inconspicuously as possible, but Sam told him that he’d have to do boring research online while Dean did his bit of the legwork and they would be out late tonight, so he had to sleep up to be able to stay up a little longer than usual. Luke had to concede at that point after arguing a bit more with Sam for good measure while Dean already went to get their room. He let himself be carried from the car to the office since he couldn’t possibly walk when he was supposed to be tired enough for a nap. Face pressed against the warm and smooth flannel of Sam’s shirt, he watched as the tall man took the key from Dean and silently arranged that Dean would take care of the duffels and the rest of the stuff they needed when he was done. Luke marvelled at the extraordinary way the brothers were communicating with each other, whole conversations dealt with silently so that no one else was privy to what they planned. It showed their unique connection and even if there were obviously little flickers of anger and resentment underlying some of those exchanges, their innate ability to tune into each other wasn’t lost on the way. He counted himself lucky to have met them, since he had rarely seen anything that well matched. Flawed and broken in places maybe, but utterly fitting.

Luke was pretty disappointed when he woke up from his nap and Sam and Dean were waiting for him with an evening snack and a solid case. He had hoped to be part of the research, so he could learn how it was done and the brothers only talked about how they found out that a gardener that had been killed for having relations with the wrong rich man’s wife and now he was haunting everyone flaunting a certain level of luxury. Sam had dug up the exact location of the grave in the town’s records and now they were waiting for nightfall to do whatever you did to put a ghost to rest. After dinner, he got a little sleepy again and curled up on Sam’s bed to rest a bit. After all he had to be on top of his game for his first big hunt. When came out of his doze a bit later, the sun had gone down already and slightly raised voices reached his ears through the closed door. That’s when he noticed that he was alone in the room, which was a very peculiar thing. He couldn’t really remember ever being left alone completely since they’d started their journey from Bobby’s. And now both of the brothers where outside talking, obviously upset. He crept down from the bed and to the door, opening it an inch to understand what they were saying. Sam stood somewhere to the right, his back to the door and his hands on his hips while Dean leaned on the hood of the Impala opposite of his little brother, scuffing the parking lot with his boots.

“We can’t just take him with us, we don’t’ know how volatile the spirit is. He could be more dangerous than we anticipate and I’m not hanging around a cemetery with the kid waiting for a nasty surprise.”

“Dean, I’m not leaving him here, all by himself in a _motel room_. Not even taking into account child services and overly helpful neighbours – you know they _always_ pop up when you least expect them – we don’t know what might find him.”

“Nothing will find him if he doesn’t want to be found.”

“You don’t KNOW that!”

This made Dean get up from his perch on the car and advance on Sam, arms crossed over his chest.

“Sam, you’ve got to quit acting like a freaking mother hen.”

“He’s a kid, he doesn’t know the do’s and don’ts yet and I…”

“Sheesh, he can take care of himself, he’s the damn _Devil_ , Sam!”

The temperature suddenly seemed to drop a few degrees and Dean’s face fell, blanching, his mouth pressed into a thin line. The muscles in Sam’s back tensed up instantly, lines of tension running beneath his shirt and he balled his hands to fists at his sides, advancing on Dean.

“You… dear God, tell me you didn’t just _say_ that.”

“I… Sam…”

“No… Dean, let me get this straight. You’ve been around him as long as I have and you _know better._ Why would you say something like that? It’s like… oh… right. So, it’s just because you think you screwed up that I don’t even get a chance, is that right?”

Dean looked at Sam kind of puzzled, as if he couldn’t really follow him.

“I get it, Dean, I really do, but… it wasn’t your fault, ok? You did everything Dad couldn’t and you did it right. It was my mistakes and my arrogance and don’t think I don’t know we’re damn lucky how it turned out. It could have been much worse. I get that you don’t trust me with this responsibility. But still, this is my shot, _my_ opportunity to get it right and damn I plan on going through with it too.”

Now Dean’s face took on a pinched look and he looked at the wall slightly to the right of Sam when he answered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The hell you don’t.”

That made Dean flinch from the ferocity of the words thrown at him, but also from something else. He lowered his head and turned slightly away from his brother. Sam let out a sound of suppressed rage and stormed down the couple of steps to stalk away over the motel parking lot. Dean followed his retreating back out of the corner of his eyes and then looked up. He obviously spotted the open door because his expression got stormy from one second to the other. He stepped up to the room, where Luke still had the door open only about an inch and looked down on him with a concerned gaze.

“You heard that, right?”

Luke opened the door silently so that the grown man could step all the way in.

He closed the door again behind Dean and turned around to find the older man pacing in the small space between the two beds as that was pretty much all that was available in terms of pacing. He waited patiently until Dean stopped and turned to face him with a long suffering sigh. He looked Dean in the eye, studied the wary green orbs and the run-down appearance and huffed a slight breath.

“Tell me about the Devil.”

He saw Dean’s breath hitch for a second and the man covered his mouth with his hand and turned away to stare at the wall. Luke waited – any further words unnecessary on his part. He was confident that Dean would start talking as soon as he was ready and he had time. Finally, the man moved his hand up to run it over his scalp, ruffling his hair in the process. Then he held up his finger pointing to the ceiling.

“One thing. It’s so Sam’s turn to give you The Talk when you’re old enough, got it?”

Luke cocked his head to the side in confusion and Dean waved at him and settled down on his bed, legs stretched out comfortably, his hand beckoning.

“Doesn’t matter now. C’mere sport.”

Luke immediately bounded over and hopped up on the narrow bed, kneeling beside Dean and then snuggling comfortably in the crook of his arm. The tall man pulled him close with an arm around his back and leaned his chin slightly onto his mop of dark scruffy hair. He didn’t make another sound, just wriggled a bit to tell Dean that he was ready. The older man obviously got the message for his soothing and low voice rumbled through his chest only moments after, beginning the tale.

“There is this story that’s been told to the people around this place and a lot more all over the world. It starts at the very beginning when the earth and mankind were still young, after the Lord had just finished his creation and was resting to finally create peace and quiet in all the turmoil that had followed the emergence of this world. Before he had created the earth and its atmosphere and life, he had made the Angels to help him watch over every existence, but especially that of humankind as they quickly became his favourite. One of the Angels though, a shining star that had long stood in the Lord’s highest esteem, looked down on earth and regarded it all with jealousy and distaste. He’d thrived for the Father’s approval with all his might and didn’t understand why he had to leave his spot to such lowly creatures that had done nothing in all their life to deserve this kind of honour.

He came before the Lord and asked him if he had acted in a way to warrant disapproval and humiliation, but his answer was only to set his eye on the most perfect and beautiful of all creations and he would understand. He did not understand though, and would not, too. Instead buried down his hurt and anger inside himself where it slowly festered and poisoned his mind until he could do nothing but try and turn humankind into a failure in the Lords eye. He gathered those around himself that were of the same mind and led them against their brothers and sisters in heaven. As the battle raged between the Hosts, he slipped away and into paradise to tempt the human couple and make them sin for the first time. This deed finally tipped the scales and with a last siege he was beaten by his brother and cast out of the Heavens just as mankind had been expelled from Eden and into the barren, dangerous world. However, the Lord did more than just ban him from his sight, he created a prison out of fire and fear and evil and every single one of the Angels that had turned against Heaven had their grace ripped away and fell.

They all fell into the deepest fiery pits of Hell to be bound there forever and take in the souls of sinners on their way to redemption. Mankind began to fear what they associated with their own peril and regarded Hell as the origin of all evil and the Angel that had caused its creation with trepidation and horror. The Fallen would not be called Angels anymore, so they lost their names in the agony of fire and blood. And the one who’d started it all, with his vanity, his persistence and his pride – they feared and loathed his name and dared not speak of him, lest they might call his attention, because even though he could not ever leave his prison, his reach went wide and long all over the earth. Therefore, they called him many names, Satan, the Adversary, the Seducer, the Serpent, the embodiment of the evil spirit, the Devil.”

Luke felt himself tremble with barely restrained emotions by the time the older man was done. Dean’s arm had tightened around him more and more during the narrative as if he was afraid that he’d slip through his fingers then and there. The tale sparked an unsettling sense of recognition inside him, like words heard long ago and long forgotten. He couldn’t imagine the atrocities and that had been wreaked on earth in this name and he tried with all his might to keep the images at bay. Still, he needed to know, he needed it confirmed, spoken aloud that this was what the world of men knew. Slowly he lifted his head to bring his lips near Dean’s ear, emitting the barest whisper as if speaking it aloud could make it any more real.

“The one, that started it all. That got cast out and banned and bound for aeons. What was his _name_?”

Dean closed his eyes tightly and wet his chapped lips, before lowering them in the same fashion. The sound that came from his mouth was barely enough to break the silence in the room.

“Lucifer.”

He took a shaky breath and wondered where the deep-seated ache in his chest came from. It was as if the air refused to enter his lungs for a few moments and suddenly for a split second, he could feel all those people around the world thinking about what they thought was _him._ The combined pressure made all his mental walls collapse and the violent emotions raced through his body like liquid fire. He couldn’t see anymore though he felt his eyes were open and a trickle on his skin, cooling in the air and running down into the collar of his shirt made him realize through the haze that tears where streaming down his cheeks for the very first time. Shudders raked his body in uncontrollable convulsions and he helpless and senseless except for the feeling of strong warm hands on his face and beneath his neck. Skin against skin radiating warmth and safety, serving as an anchor that pulled him back from the abyss and suddenly, he could hear voices again, calling out to him, frantic and almost indistinguishable over the hissing in his ears. Then he felt the softness of lips against his temple and the words came into focus, two voice voices still beckoning him to come back to the surface. With a lot of effort he clawed his way back up, shutting doors and paths on the way that led to raving madness. When he opened his eyes again properly, he was nestled inside the comfortable warmth and closeness of two bodies tangled together around him on the narrow bed. He blinked sluggishly for a few moments figured that Sam must have come back soon after he’d gone under. He felt eyes on him and peeked up to see Dean awake right next to him. Luke opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

“What happened?”

It took another failed attempt until he was able to piece some words together and when he did, it was Dean’s turn to freeze and tremble after a moment.

“Hell. That’s what you dream about, right? Blood and fire and pain and fear.”

He watched the older man helplessly choke down a sob.

“Did you… did…”

“It’s all here,” he whispered, not entirely sure what he meant exactly. “I know now.”

“This is all my… you shouldn’t h…”

“No, I need to know. It’s not like this, I swear, I’ll make sure it’s never going to be like this, right?”

He reached up and smoothed his fingers over the elegant cheekbones, dragging tiny drops of moisture from the lashes that fanned out under closed eyes.

“It’s never… I’ve got you and you’re not going to let me…”

“No, never…,” answered Sam’s voice from behind his back and a big hand enclosed his small, fragile fingers. Exhaustion pulled at the frayed edges of his consciousness and sleep dragged him under where he lay, cocooned inside humanity, courage and strength.

~*~

They had slept most of the day away, which was just as well since the hunt would have had to wait no matter what. However, through getting a light dinner and gathering supplies, they did a very good job of not talking about what had happened the previous night. Luke had learned very quickly that this kinds of issues were dealt with in silence and he was kind of glad about that, brooding as they got ready to go out later that night. This time around, though, there was no question whether he would be going or not. He was still surprised when they arrived at the cemetery and Dean threw his curveball.

“You stay in the car.”

“What!? NO!”

“Dean…”

“Listen,” Dean looked down and held Luke’s gaze, “I’m not going to go out there to dig up a grave and deal with a nasty spook with a kid running around under my feet. No, you keep your head down and make sure everything out here stays where it’s supposed to be.”

“But…”

“No, I said you stay here, young man and that’s final.”

He turned to Sam, ready to enlist the taller man’s help against his brother’s orders, but Sam just huffed a breath and threw Dean one of those looks that said he knew exactly that it was no use arguing with his brother. He tried regardless, just because he couldn’t let Dean call all the shots.

“Dean, if we leave him here, it’s the same thing. We won’t be there if anything happens.”

“Bullshit. First, I trust the car with my life, she’s going to be fine with the kid for a bit and we’ll be in shouting distance, so that’s alright too. Kid, if anything happens you give us a shout, right? And don’t let yourself be found.”

Sam scowled at Dean but then sighed and turned to him, his long arm stretched out on the backrest, his hand grasping his little shoulder in comfort.

“We’ll come regularly and check up on you if this takes longer, alright?”

Luke wasn’t alright with it though. Not in the slightest. He did his best to make that situation obvious by giving Sam his biggest pout. Sam rolled his eyes slightly and smiled down at him.

“Dean’s kinda right you know? It’s not the best place, nor the best time for a child to run around. If that spook shows his face, we need our heads in the game and can’t worry about you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I can be very quiet and nothing will happen to me!”

Sam ruffled his hair good-naturedly.

“I know that, when I have time to think about, but on a hunt you don’t think – all you have is instinct and the hope to react fast enough to save someone. It’ll be much easier if we don’t have to think of keeping you safe, even if we still worry about you because you’re not with us.”

He had been looking forward to his first hunt a lot, but he still felt contrite that his presence was making things more difficult for Sam and Dean. Therefore he nodded in understanding and agreed to stay where he was while the brothers left after fetching their gear from the trunk.

Luke stayed in the car with a flashlight and some of the drawing books Sam had gotten for him when he was bored on the road. He coloured the appropriate spaces with high precision and attentive care, keeping a running commentary only for the Impala to hear. Talking to the car came naturally to him since Dean did it all the time. After all, she got them safely everywhere they wanted to go, so it was important to be nice. Nothing moved outside in the bushes along the fence caging in the cemetery and since the moon was waning and the sky cloudy there was not much to see outside the windows. Still, he got a feeling that quite some time had passed when a whisper at the back of his mind made him perk up suddenly and swivel his head in the direction of the cemetery. His heart began to beat faster and from one second to the other he noticed what looked like wisps of fog drifting up on the other side of the fence, floating not aimlessly, but somehow drawing to the centre over the silent headstones. Something was brewing and it went where Sam and Dean had gone. Slowly, it wasn’t only the fog and the little whisper that scraped at the edge of his consciousness, there was malignant intend as well, a poisoned mind that had set its eyes on the people nearby. Who were Sam and Dean, Luke realized with a start. He didn’t think about obedience or ponder his promise for one more second. He wasn’t going to stay here and watch as this spirit drew together all this energy to throw it at the brothers. They were everything he had right now and he couldn’t loose them. He wouldn’t stand by and risk them getting hurt. Before he’d fully processed that train of thought, he’d already clambered through the door and up to the fence. He fit easily through the space between the high iron-wrought posts and plopped down gracelessly on the other side between the withered graves. He huffed at his too-short legs and protesting muscles to get on faster while he stumbled among the raised stone and neglected paths in the direction he knew Sam and Dean would be.

Luke heard them a bit before he saw them, they were griping at each other about what a crappy job it was to dig up a grave in the middle of the darn night and who had more rights to a sore back and the shower. They were immersed in the task, so they noticed neither him, nor the thickening fog around them (Luke wasn’t even sure that they could, actually) until he stepped on a dry twig and snapped it clean in two with a sound that felt terribly loud in the prevailing silence of the graveyard. Like one man, the brothers turned around and pointed their flashlights in his direction. When the bright beams met him, they blinded him for a moment, but after blinking a couple of times, he could make out Sam and Dean both with incredulous expressions and suppressed smiles. He advanced on them and he could see that Dean opened his mouth to throw a fit at him for coming out here without permission, but before one sound could come out his lips, the fog coalesced right in front of Luke and turned into a human shade with lots of power and anger to spare. He was stunned for a split second, but when the spirit rushed at him with full force, he reacted without thinking. Luke held up a finger and the spectre stopped frozen only a couple of inches in front of his face. The vicious snarling lips and contorted features probably should have scared him, but he was concentrating too hard on getting this right.

“Who are you?” the ghost spit out maliciously.

“I’m an angel.”

A stunned expression immediately settled on the translucent face.

“Oh… are you going to send me to heaven?”

The anger and energy that had driven the apparition seemed to have evaporated on the spot. Luke took a deep breath and prepared to answer.

“I don’t know.”

The ghost reared back. “What do you mean, you don’t know?”

He crooked his finger to draw the spirit near and then whispered:

“It’s a secret!”

The ghost frowned for a moment and then his expression cleared up.

“Alright, that means I gotta take that chance, right? Leap of Faith and such…”

Luke nodded silently and waited for the ghost to decide.

“So… to get this right, you’re a real angel? Like, where are your wings then?”

“We don’t normally show them. They’re kinda conspicuous.”

That seemed to mollify the ghost as he nodded. Luke got the impression that he probably hadn’t ever been the sharpest tool in the shed.

“Ok then.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, hit me, man, and make sure to send me somewhere groovy.”

Luke grinned and touched the spectre right between the eyes. Bright light flooded the human form and radiated out until it faded to nothing, taking the soul with it.

When it was done, he found himself face to face with Sam and Dean, still standing in a hole in the ground, gaping at him. The older brother got his bearings first.

“Son of a bitch, where did you send him?”

Luke shrugged: “I really don’t know. The next step I guess.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment; then they clambered out of the half open grave and the taller man knelt down in front of him.

“That was a very brave thing to do. Still, you know that you’re not just getting away with leaving the car and coming here looking for us, right? There’s going to be consequences.”

Luke nodded, blinking away the moisture suddenly gathering in his eyes.

“That’s ok. As long as you don’t send me away for being… for…”

Sam threw his arms around him and hugged him close.

“Of course not. You’re a good boy, you know that? And nothing people do or believe will change that if you don’t want it to.”

He fisted the fabric of Sam’s shirt that soaked up the few droplets that left his eyes instantly. Then he drew back and looked at Sam and then at Dean.

“If I really was just a boy, I’d want you to be my dads, right?”

Sam and Dean looked away for a moment and then back with bright eyes.

“Right, kid. Let’s go.”

  
End.

  
  
  



End file.
